When in Rome
by Semby
Summary: Buffy, Willow and Xander have a fun night in Rome.


Title: When in Rome…

Pairings: None

Setting: Post- Chosen. Fits in the Ats timeline somewhere between The Girl in Question and Not Fade Away.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; not making any profit.

Note: This was written for the Friendship Ficathon at livejournal; the request was for Willow/Buffy/Xander friendship (with second choice being Buffy/Dawn and I got a bit of that in there too), including a movie night, reminiscing and lightheartedness.

Warning: I spoiled the ending of the movie _Roman Holiday_ in this.

"God, Xander, we offered you the couch and you've already made the entire living room your pig sty. I hate to think what it'll look like by the end of the week," Dawn complained, having stepped out of her room after finishing getting ready to go out for the evening. She scrunched up her nose and lifted one of his sweatshirts off the coffee table to toss it at him.

Xander and Willow had both arrived in Rome that afternoon and were going to be staying at Buffy and Dawn's apartment for a little over a week. The group hadn't been completely back together since shortly after they'd left Sunnydale behind and they'd thought it was time to see each other again. Even though Giles couldn't make it this time, they hoped they'd be having more complete reunions soon and often.

Xander smirked and gave Dawn a friendly nudge on the shoulder. "Hey, it's not easy living out of a suitcase, you know. Buffy said the place we're going tonight is pretty fancy so I had to dig my spiffy suit out from the bottom. I'll clean it all up after we get back tonight."

"Yeah, if you're not conveniently way too tired from the jet-lag," Willow said as she and Buffy joined them in the living room.

"Or way too drunk," Buffy teased. "You did say you were looking to let loose tonight."

Xander was about to respond, but when he turned to them he gave a low whistle instead. "Well, don't my two favorite girls look nice tonight?" They both grinned, Willow giving a little mock-curtsy as Buffy twirled. Dawn cleared her throat loudly. "I mean… my three favorite girls." He corrected himself with a nod towards Dawn, but then he frowned. "Actually, you do look really nice. Where are you planning on going dressed like that, young lady?"

"She's going to a party at a friend's house," Buffy answered for her sister. "And she's going to be back by midnight."

Dawn pouted. "I thought that was still up for negotiation."

"Yeah, I was going to negotiate you down to eleven, but I thought I'd be nice this time."

"Dictator."

"I'm only looking out for what's best for my favorite little sister," Buffy smirked, giving Dawn a mocking pinch on the cheek.

"Whatever," Dawn said, impatiently brushing her sister's hand away. "Anyway, I've got to take off now if I want to meet them in time. Enjoy the club. Don't wait up!" She grabbed her coat and rushed out the door, not willing to wait to hear Buffy's response.

"Seriously, sometimes, that girl…" Buffy shook her head.

"She's just giving you a hard time," Willow reassured her. "She'll be home when she's supposed to be. So, what about us? Are we all ready to go?"

"Very ready," Xander replied, offering them each an arm. "Miladies?"

"I'm really excited about this," Willow declared, accepting his extended arm as they headed out the door. "It's been awhile since I've been out to a club, and I'm glad it's with you guys. It'll be just like the old days at the Bronze."

xxxxx

Not twenty minutes later, the three of them were walking back in the door of the apartment.

"I'm really sorry, guys," Xander said, as they both supported an arm on their shoulders, helping him limp to the chair. "I know how much you wanted to go out and have a fun night. You should just leave me here and go on anyway."

"Oh, please," Buffy shrugged off his apology. "Like you could have prevented the big ugly demon guy from jumping out and throwing you against a wall? I'd rather stay in and make sure you're going to be okay. I'll go get some ice for that ankle, and Wills, could you get something to clean up the gash on his forehead?"

"Thanks, you guys," Xander sighed gratefully as they went off for their respective tasks. "And, Buffy? Nice job with the ass-kicking."

"No problem," she called from the kitchen. "Ass-kicker is my middle name. No demon can throw my friends around and not expect to have their heads chopped off."

She walked back into the room and lifted his foot up onto the coffee table before pressing an ice pack to his ankle. "Okay? Better?" she checked.

"Yeah, I think it'll help. Thanks." He reached down and adjusted it so it would stay without her having to hold it. "Guess we can't expect a quiet night free of demon types no matter what continent we're on. Just out of interest, do you always carry a mini-axe in your purse for an evening out?"

She gave him a 'duh' look. "Of course. A stake is only good for vampires. You need more sturdy stuff for anything else." Buffy got up and walked over to the small pile of movies by the television as Willow came in with a damp cloth and some gauze and started to tend to Xander's forehead. "It looks like we're in for a movie night. Unless you want to play charades or backgammon or something…"

"Movie night it is," Willow declared. "What are our options?"

"Um…" Buffy flipped through the pile and gave a sheepish glance to Xander over her shoulder. "I've got a lot to offer in the way of chick flicks." Xander screwed up his face disapprovingly. "_Roman Holiday_? Kind of fitting. A couple horror movies… I think Dawn has some in her room, but she's in this weird foreign film phase."

"I veto horror movies," Willow said with a shudder.

Xander laughed. "I can't believe that after everything you've seen and done, you still get freaked out by horror movies. You're such a wimp!"

Willow pinched his side. "You're one to talk, Mr. I Cried All Through _Cujo_."

"Hey!" Xander defended himself. "I was eight."

"Try fifteen," Willow countered. "Anyway, I vote for _Roman Holiday_. I always liked that one and you're right, it's fitting. We might even get some more ideas for sights to go see this week."

"Xander? _Roman Holiday_?" Buffy asked.

"If you both want it, sure. I'm already suffering from my hideous wounds, might as well add a classic girly movie to the torture," he answered with an overly-dramatic sigh.

Buffy grinned. "That's your way of saying you want to see it without sacrificing your manly pride to actually admit it." She popped the video in and settled back on the couch.

"Right, because watching some good-looking charming guy woo the princess is absolutely my idea of a rockin' Friday night." Xander rolled his eyes exaggeratedly.

Buffy suddenly jumped back up from her seat and pressed pause. "Oh, I think it's time to change into pajamas. Hold that thought."

As Willow and Buffy headed out of the room to change, Xander called after them, "Yep, you get comfy, I can't exactly move right now, so I'll just stay in my suit, but don't you worry about me! I'm perfectly comfortable and prepared to take in all the black and white chick flick goodness."

Approximately two hours later, Buffy found herself being woken up by Xander's voice loudly exclaiming "What? But…wait!"

She rubbed her eyes and looked over at him. "Problem, Xander?"

"That…that can't be the end!" he said. "They didn't wind up together! She just let him walk away!"

Willow smirked and exchanged a glance with Buffy. "So I take it you liked it in the end?"

"No!" Xander replied, sounding outraged. "I liked it all _up to_ the end, but then she..." He looked at their grinning, knowing faces. "Okay, fine. You got me. Ha ha. Happy now?"

"Gee, Xander, if I'd known you'd get so emotionally involved I'd have warned you that they didn't wind up living happily ever after," Buffy said, now fully awake and laughing. He threw a cushion at her in mock-anger, which she caught with ease.

They quietly watched the screen until the credits were over, then Willow suddenly said, "I wish Giles could have come this week."

"Yeah, me too," replied Buffy, then she let out a laugh. "Except then Andrew probably would have insisted on coming with him, and I just got rid of that little twerp."

"I forgot about that. How long did he wind up staying here?" Willow asked.

"A little over a month."

"And now he's gone on to the greener pastures of annoying Giles in England. I bet they're having a hootenanny of a time together," Xander commented.

Willow laughed. "I'm sure they are. Gosh, poor Giles. We should send him a cake or something."

"With 'we're sorry we're having fun in Rome while you're stuck baby-sitting that pesky man-child' written on it in icing?" Buffy chuckled. "Good idea. Anyway, even though Giles couldn't make it, I'm glad both of you are here. It's really, really good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too." Willow smiled and reached out to squeeze Buffy's hand. She then adopted a concerned, interested tone. "And we've all been well?" she asked, looking expectantly between her two best friends. They'd been hanging out for most of the day but had yet to have anything resembling a serious chat about their lives, and she figured now was a good a time as any to confirm that they'd all been doing all right on the separate paths they'd chosen.

"Well and merry," Xander chirped.

"Yeah, I've been good," Buffy answered, nodding. "I really like the change of pace and scenery, and Dawn's been adjusting really well. She really seems to fit here."

"Good, me too," Willow replied. "Not that I'm happy that Sunnydale's gone or anything, but I think it was about time for us to get out of there. I've experienced so much more just in the past six months than I ever thought I would. But I've missed being around you guys, having you around to talk to whenever." She placed her elbows on her knees and leaned forward to rest her chin in her hands. "So? Anything interesting been happening in your lives? Got gossip?"

"Ha," Xander answered. "I've been enjoying myself just fine, but I'm afraid I'm exciting-eventless. No good stories from me."

"New girlfriend…?" Willow asked coyly.

"Uh… no." Xander looked uncomfortable.

"But I thought you said…" Willow began to ask, confused, but then saw how he'd tensed up and adopted a strange look on his face. Both girls noticed his embarrassment and laughed indignantly and teasingly. "What is this, middle school? You're blushing!"

"I am not!" Xander insisted, raising a hand to one of his obviously flushed cheeks. "Okay, maybe there's... someone, or might be someone soon. There's a possibility. But I don't want to talk about it; I don't want to jinx it. She's – she's special." He cleared his throat and looked away from their prodding facial expressions. "So what about you two? Got any lovin' in your lives?"

"No," Buffy answered quickly. "I was - I was seeing someone for a little while there, but it's over. He turned out to be… not the best decision I ever made. He had a, well, a questionable past."

Xander nodded and patted her on the shoulder. "Well at least you tried and you're getting out there. You know, it's good that you're trying to meet new guys. It's about time you started seeing someone different, someone… not vampire-y."

Buffy nodded slowly. "Right…" She coughed unnervingly, and then turned to Willow to move the conversation along. "And you, Will? Been seeing anyone since… you know, since things ended with Kennedy?"

Willow shook her head. "No, no one serious. To tell the truth, I've actually been… I've been 'playing the field'," she said excitedly. "You know, a date here, a kiss there - no real commitment. It's something I've never tried before, and it's really fun. I highly recommend it."

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Xander replied. "But I'm going to have to change the subject to complain about the fact that I just noticed that we've had a whole movie night and popcorn never made an appearance. Shame on us. We need to make up for it by eating lots of ice cream. Buff, do you have ice cream?"

"Silly question," Buffy answered, jumping up to eagerly head for the kitchen and hunt through the freezer. "Mint chip or cookie dough?"

"Definitely both," Willow voted.

"Good choice," Buffy responded. She was quiet for a moment as she rummaged through the freezer, and then a drawer. "You have no idea how hard it was to find cookie dough ice cream here. I mean, the Italians are good with ice cream. Gelatos? So yummy. But the good old American favorites aren't exactly popular. You won't find Chunky Monkey here," she said as she came back over with two pints and handed out three spoons.

They continued talking actively as they dug in to the ice cream while passing the two cartons around regularly, and when Dawn reentered the apartment a little over ten minutes later she found Buffy scraping the bottom of one very nearly empty carton, the other fully empty one pushed aside, and the three of them laughing hysterically, practically gasping for breath.

"Hey, guys," she greeted skeptically, wondering what they were laughing about.

Buffy took a deep breath to control her laughter for a moment in order to greet her, "Hey. What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty-six," Dawn answered with a smirk. "I'm totally within curfew. What's so funny?"

Willow slowed her laughter a bit and explained, "We were just remembering…" She cut herself off in a new fit of giggles, and took a moment to control herself before continuing. "Do you remember years ago, like right after you moved to Sunnydale, when Buffy had to go pick you up from that friend of yours' house… what was her name? Um…"

"Claudia," Dawn answered, instantly knowing the incident they were referring to. "On the walk home I saw my first demon, and Buffy killed it."

Buffy was grinning and continued the story. "But you were freaking out, and even after I explained the whole demons and slayer thing and made sure you weren't going to tell mom, you somehow came up with the theory…" Like Willow, she was having trouble getting the story out due to her laughter starting up again. "You had the theory th-that, that demons wouldn't come after you if you left a," she let out a howl of laughter, "a cookie for them outside on the door stop every night."

Xander grinned at Dawn. "That was some crafty demon-defense plan you had going there. I don't know why we didn't offer demons cookies to get them to back off more often. Would have made Buffy's job way easier."

"And mom kept wondering why cookies were out there when she left every morning," Buffy choked out through her chuckles. "And sometimes she wouldn't notice for a few days and there'd be a whole pile. No matter what I said, I couldn't convince you that cookies were useless."

"Hey!" Dawn defended herself. "I was like ten! And it was supposed to work with Santa Claus."

"Because the reason you leave cookies and milk out for Santa is to make sure he doesn't come upstairs and eat your brains?" Xander asked incredulously, chuckling again.

"With the version of Santa Anya told us about that time? You betcha," Dawn retorted, and then realized that it probably wasn't the best idea to mention Anya so casually around Xander. She subtly inspected his face for any sign of sadness at the reminder, but if he felt any, he was hiding it well. She decided to change the subject. "Anyway, it's not _that_ funny. Don't get me started on things _you_ did when you were ten." She pointed the remark at Buffy.

"Okay, okay," Buffy said, finally stopping laughing long enough to put the last spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "We _really_ don't need to go there. Did you have fun tonight?"

"Oh, yeah, the party was great. Lots of underage drinking and premarital sex going on. Trying to keep up with these Italians is wild," Dawn teased. Buffy scowled but before she could comment, Dawn continued, "So how was your night? You're home pretty early; was the club no fun?"

The three scoobies exchanged glances and laughed again. "The club was, um, not a successful endeavor," Willow answered diplomatically. "We wound up watching a movie here instead."

"Which I, personally, have no regrets about," Buffy added with a firm nod. "I think all of my best nights ever have involved some form of demon-slaying, movie watching and talk time with my two best friends. I'm totally satisfied with tonight's turn of events."

"Good, I'm glad. Now that we've all had good nights, I'm going to go to bed; I'm beat. Good night!" Dawn gave them all a small wave before heading back to her room. After she was gone, the other three turned back to each other and Willow was about to start talking again when Dawn's voice drifted back out from her bedroom:

"There was demon-slaying tonight!"

They all laughed as Dawn came storming back into the living room, squeezed herself into a space on the sofa and prepared to hear the full version of the night's events.


End file.
